Mor'du
Mor'du is the demon bear and the primary antagonist of the film Brave. Along with Mother Gothel and the Red Death, Mor'du is one of Pitch's primary allies. Mor'du has the lowest intelligence rate of any member of Pitch's team as he is nothing but animal instinct and rage. Appearance Mor'du is a massive creature. Standing at 12 feet tall, he is armed with massive claws and sharp teeth. According to the Witch, he has the strength of ten men as a result of a spell she gave him. He is so strong that a sword can be shattered if swung at him. His body is covered with scars and arrows and broken-off spears lie embedded in his back, a chilling testament to his murderous nature. Personality As a human, Mor'du became immensely angry that he would not be the sole heir to his father's kingdom. In his anger, he sought a Witch and purchased a spell from her that would give him the strength he required to seize the throne (according to the Witch, he also purchased a mahogany cheeseboard.) This spell gave him what he desired, just not in the way he had hoped. The spell transformed him into a bear. With his newfound strength, Mor'du overthrew his brothers, but began to become lost in his bloodlust. Two days after receiving the spell from the Witch, Mor'du lost his humanity entirely and became a bear in mind as well as body. Mor'du is now completely savage and primal in instincts. However, at the end of the film, his sport appears to be remorseful for his actions and thanks Merida, before leaving and becoming a Will’o’the’Wisp. Presumably this aggressive nature is what makes him such a powerful ally for Pitch. This same aggressive and savage nature makes him unable to formulate complex plots however which can be quite a severe limitation. Powers and Abilities Mor'du lacks any magical abilities, but he is equipped with a vast strength which is equal to that of ten men. This strength also give him a powerful resistance to average weaponry. Whether or not this resistance also applies to magical weapons however remains to be seen. It is never specified, but the spell that turned Mor'du into a bear may have granted him a form of immortality, allowing him to live long enough to outlive his already divided kingdom into the newer kingdom of DunBroch. Weapons As a human, Mor'du was shown to wield twin double-sided axes with impressive skill, being able to split a stone mural in a single swipe. As a bear however, he only relies on his claws and strength. Role in the crossover Mor'du is one of Pitch's allies (or at least as a beast under his control) and therefore one of the main antagonists. His massive strength makes him a powerful ally for Pitch in battle. Some writers have portrayed Mor'du in his human form to give him a more defined personality and motivation. Relationships To see Mor'du's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see Mor'du's pairings, click here. Category:Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Royalty Category:Primary Character Category:Bears Category:Brave Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Orphans